Magical Schools Acceptance Letters
by Candlynn
Summary: So guys, I have decided to change this to multiple different magical schools that I have made up. They are Magical Schools that I come up with from the influence of Hogwarts. I may write some Fanfics in the future using these schools.
1. Pigfarts Acceptance Letter

**A/N: This is just a letter that me and my best friend wrote at the start of the year. It is a Pigfarts Acceptance Letter. We actually organised a whole Pigfarts thing, with house crests, house tournaments, and at the present time I am writing a booklist for the subjects. It is a difficult job. I thought I should share this letter with you. :-)**

(Insert Name here)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Pigfarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Unfortunately, the original letter got lost in the owl post and we have been forced to send this through the Muggle post.

We understand that you may be confused about receiving your entrance letter at this age. This is due to the fact that at pigfarts, the age the wizard/witch starts is at Sixteen years of age. We sincerely apologise for your disappointment over the past five years.

Our school is extremely prestigious, having graduated students such as draco malfoy and luna lovegood, and we only allow first class wizards and witches. Our staff are some of the greatest wizards and witches of their age.

The headmaster, Mufasa Aslan Leo Billius Rumbleroar, (a lion who can talk), along with ex-headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (who is not actually dead), head our amazing staff. A list of the teacher's and their subjects is also enclosed as well as the curriculum for the next six years at Pigfarts.

Also enclosed is a list of rules to ensure you do not get into trouble and end up with detentions, suspensions or even expulsion. It must also be stated that minor misdemeanours will result in points taken away from your house.

Usually you will need to provide your own supplies which can be collected from Hexagon Alley through the sneaky cauldron which can be found on Flinder's street in Melbourne, Victoria. However this year we will provide those supplies for you.

You will then need to catch a rocket ship from platform 10 and 1/8th at southern cross station, on December 3rd at 5pm.

At Pigfarts you will be sorted into one of four houses. These houses are Jigglypuff, Slimypop, Hippowindow and Rainbowpaw. This house becomes your family for all six years at Pigfarts.

The Scarf of Sexual Preferences will also sort you into your different sexual preferences, in front of the Whole School!

To accept this position we will need you to send an email to If we do not receive this email of acceptance your place will be taken by somebody else (sorry).

We wish you happy year at Pigfarts and are eagerly awaiting your letter accepting your enrolment. Hopefully we shall see you alive and well on September 3rd and hopefully you shall survive all six years at the wonderful school of Pigfarts.

Students are reminded that first years are not alloed to bring their own Crater Fishing Rods and cannot compete in the school Crater Fishing Tournament. For a pet you may bring a Firefly, Nargle or Moonrock.

Sincerely Yours

Headmaster

Mufasa Aslan Leo Billius Rumbleroar

Deputy Headmaster

Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore

**Rules of pigfarts**

No dances(they may wake Rumbleroar's cubs)

Never take off your space suit (this can become fatal)

Never open the airlock (again this could be fatal)

Never call Dumbledore Albus (you will get expelled)

Likewise never call Rumbleroar Mufasa

Don't mistake Rumbleroar's cubs(they may eat you) one way to remember who are the evil ones and the good ones are, the evil ones try to eat you anyway

No boys/girls unless they're cute

No alcohol unless there's plenty to go round

No Parties unless Rumbleroar is invited.

No picking your nose in the fourth floor corridor (everywhere else is fine)

No scratching your nits near the third boulder to the right of the Entrance Hatch

No carrying an ice-cream cone around in your back pocket

No making ugly faces at Rumbleroar's cubs

The only time men are allowed to dress as women is during transvestitation class

No pulling pranks on the cubs

Do not die in the great hall (this is the biggest crime)

It's against the law to pee in the lava pool

Do not let your Moonrock chase any Firefly up the north tower

No making out with someone for more than hour without breathing

Do not take Rumbleroar or his cubs to the cinema

Must plank at least once a day

Please note: Good behaviour will be rewarded with a ride on Rumbleroar's back

Also for the most important rule please translate our school motto from German to English

Our motto for those unsure is:

Nicht brechen wind auf einem schlafenden löwen

**Staff and Important students for 2011/2012**

Headmaster- Mufasa Aslan Leo Billius Rumbleroar

Deputy Headmaster- Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore

Caretaker- Filth

Hospital Nurse- Madame Parsnips

Groundskeeper- Bogg

Poisons- Slitherus Snake

Transvestitation- Professor McGonagills (a flying fish)

Defence Against the Dark Arse- Professor Loopy

Farms- Professor Witdick

Difficulties of Mortal Life- Professor Garbage

Pure Boredom- Professor Trashcans

Rock Language- Professor Jibberish

Ghoul Studies- Mister Ghost

The Answer to All Awkward Situations- Professor Twisties

Moon Magic- Moon Man

Crater Fishing- Madame Douche

Smoke-The-Pot-Ology (in memory of Professor Brian Junior Holden)- Madame Potato

Satanic Rituals- Professor Six-Six-Six

Arithmantorture- Professor X

Care of Old Farts-Hamlet

Stare Into Space- Professor Sinister

Librarian- Madame Pinch

Head Girl- Hermononucleosis Smith

Head Boy- Herman Monster

**School Curriculum**

**First Year**

Poisons

Transvestitation

Smoke-The-Pot-Ology (In memory of professor brian junior holden)

Crater Fishing

Farms

Defence Against the Dark Arse

**Second Year**

Defence Against the Dark Arse

Poisons

Transvestitation

Farms

Satanic Rituals

Arithmantorture

**Third Year**

Defence Against the Dark Arse

Poisons

Transvestitation

Farms

Care of the Old Farts

Stare Into Space

**Fourth Year**

Defence Against the Dark Arse

Transvestitation

Poisons

Farms

Difficulties of mortal life

Pure Boredom

**Fifth Year**

Defence Against the Dark Arse

Transvestitation

Poisons

Farms

Rock Language

Ghoul Studies

**Sixth Year**

Defence Against the Dark Arse

Transvestitation

Poisons

Farms

The Answer To All Awkward Situations

Moon Magic

**A/N: So yeah, mine and my best friends Pigfarts letter. I must say, the email given for the acceptance is real. I created a while back because I wanted to have a proper Pigfarts party. So you can email to there and ask me questions. And I will be happy to keep you guys updated on the magical school of Pigfarts :-)**


	2. Cangaroedun Acceptance Letter

**A/N: Ok guys, here is another school that I made up for a competition on Facebook. You will see some information is the same, as I did not want to have to make up as much stuff. (I only had a day or two). Please, I do not mean any offense by any of it, as most of it is just a joke.**

**Also I would like to explain one of my choices in the Pigfarts letter. Some of you have said that Rumbleroar's name is Growless. Now the thing is, in the Musical, they never specify if his name is Growless, or if it is one of the cubs names. So me and my friend decided, (because we liked our name for Rumbleroar ALOT) that we would make Growless one of the cubs names. Unfortunately I didn't realise that I forgot to write in the names for all the cubs.**

**ALSO, Billius, for LittleCatZ, was put in because Dumbledore had one randomish kinda name (Brian) and we wanted to give Rumbleroar one as well.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long A/N, I just wanted to clear those things up. Enjoy the newest school guys.**

To (Insert Name Here),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Cangaroedun (pronounced Kangaroodung) School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the most prestigious Wizarding school in the world, an acceptance into this school is extremely limited and invitational only.

This school was founded deep in the outback 300 hundred years ago, making us the youngest magical school to date. As a multi-cultural, co-educational school, not only do you get the best education, you will get an understanding of different culture, and people, and will make friends for life.

Some of our star pupils include Georgiana Dowell, Sarah Goodson and Mikale Georgeson

Please find attached more information, as well anecdotes from past students, and we look forward to seeing you, Janurary 27th, just outside Uluru.

Sincerely Yours,

Professor Mikale Hilltop

Headmaster

Professor Deena Woodland

Deputy Headmistress

**Age, Blood Status and Further Education**

Here at Cangaroedun School, we have four levels of education. Starting at the ages 3-4, we teach, and look after, kindergarten aged children, whose parents are unable to look after them during the day. Here we only keep a daycare centre as we feel this is too young an age to learn magic.

Next come primary education, where 5-11 year olds are taught English, Latin, Greek, Basic Math, Basic Chemistry and Various Arts subjects such as, Theatre, Music, Painting etc., as well as teach them the basic rules and regulations of magic. We also keep a firm control over their magic if they are to display signs of having it.

From ages 12-18 we move the children up to secondary school. Those of Muggle descent start classes with us at the age of twelve. As a result they need to be put in to classes learning the basics of magic, while still attending the same classes as those of Wizarding descent. As a result very few Muggle-borns are allowed into Cangaroedun, and must go through very strict interviews to assess their abilities to go to this prestigious school.

The students that are of Wizarding descent but do not display signs of magic (Squibs) are placed into a separate curriculum. Though we only have, at most, ten per year level, we have strict classes such as Muggle Studies, and compulsory counselling sessions, to enable them to fit in the Muggle world, as well as ensure that they do not suffer from their lack of magic.

For wizards and witches, we offer classes in many different subjects, though our course is strict, and must be followed by, as these are all skills we need to teach and learn. As such, all subjects are taken for a year each, aside from the more complicated and rudimentary classes. You will be able to see a list of our subjects and in which year they are to be taken in the Curriculum outline.

If students wish to continue their studies to start a career in jobs such as Law, Healing, Auror, and many other popular jobs, they must first attend a University. As Cangaroedun, presently, is the only Magical University in the world, anyone wishing to have a career in these areas must attend this school.

**Boarding, Houses and Sorting**

Here at Cangaroedun we wish to offer the students the best experiences of their lives. As a result, we have given them the option of staying, and boarding, with us here at Cangaroedun, or, for closer students, to stay at home, and attend Cangaroedun during the day. All students are to go home during the holidays, as the teachers need to have a break sometimes as well.

For those students that live closer to the school, boarding is extremely limited, and requires an extra fee, as we must cater for those that live further away first. As a result, we have a list of names of students, and where they live, and accordingly, the students who live furthest away, are given first priority, and so on as we get closer to the school. As a result many students are unable to board here.

Boarding is according to house, boy and girl, as well as year. Each section of the school (kindergarten, primary, secondary, university) have separate Common Rooms and separate spaces for their classes. Please refer to the layout map attached.

Our houses are Slimeypop, Hippowindow, Bunyipian and Rainbowpaw. Please read the attached sheet on each house to understand what is expected of people from each house, as well as the crest, animal etc.

To be sorted into the Houses, you will need to undergo personality tests, and intelligence tests. These tests are quite difficult, but don't be disheartened. These tests, start on the second day of arrival at Cangaroedun. For the first night you will be seated in a separate table, which will be removed once you have been Sorted.

The tests will be undertaken over a two week period, and at the end of that time, you will be allowed into you joint common room, and looked after accordingly. Prefects and Head Students, will be happy to help out any struggling younger students.

Head Students are decided per each level of schooling. In Grade Six, the last year of Primary Schooling, students will decide on one girl, and one boy to be their Head Students, these students are the representative of the children. The same applies for Year 12s in the Secondary School. It is expected that University Students do not need a Head Student.

Each house will also have boy and girl House Captains, which are in charge of keeping the Common Rooms in order, we do not own house elves, so you must tidy after yourselves, or there will be heavy consequences. Please see attached a list of rules at Cangaroedun.

Over the year there will be House competitions to gain points for your House, however some points will be taken off for breaking any of the rules listed below. Also, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you of our most favourite sport to play.

Our game is called Kangditch. A lot like the British game of Quidditch, which many other countries play, Kangditch has the exact same rules and set out, excepting one thing. Kangditch, rather than be played on broomsticks, is played on flying kangaroos and emus.

It is a brutal game, but everyone here at Cangaroedun enjoy watching it immensely.

**Curriculum**

Kindergarten:

1st Year

Basic Daycare

2nd Year

Basic Daycare

Reading Lessons

Primary School:

Prep

Basic English

Basic Maths

Grade One:

Basic English

Basic Maths

Basic Latin

Grade Two:

Basic English

Basic Maths

Basic Latin

Magic Rules and Regualtions

Grade Three:

Intermediate English

Intermediate Maths

Intermediate Latin

Magic Rules and Regulations

Wand Use

Grade Four:

Intermediate English

Intermediate Maths

Intermediate Latin

Magic Rules and Regulations

Wand Use

Basic Chemistry

Grade Five:

Advanced English

Advanced Maths

Advanced Latin

Magic Rules and Regulations

Wand Use

Intermediate Chemistry

Grade Six:

Advanced English

Advanced Maths

Advanced Latin

Magic Rules and Regualtions

Wand Use

Advanced Chemistry

Secondary:

Year Seven:

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Herbology

Kangaroo & Emu Riding Lessons

Year Eight:

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Astronomy

Year Nine:

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Divination

Arithmancy

Year Ten:

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Muggle Studies

Advanced History of Magic

Year Eleven:

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Ghoul Studies

Ancient Runes

Year Twelve:

Charms Defence Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Apparition

Each year level must also do various subjects in the Arts

University:

The following courses are the ones we offer here at Cangaroedun University. Please have a look at your career in one of the brochures at your local Ministry of Magic, to determine which course is the best for you to take:

Auror Studies

Healing Studies

Business Studies

Advanced Muggle Studies

Law Studies

Journalism

Politics

Economics

Education

**Teachers**

University teachers and lecturers are not apart of our school, therefore they are not listed here.

1st Year Kindergarten- Miss Andrewson

2nd Year Kindergarten- Miss Jameson

Prep-Miss Johnson

Grade One-Mr Matthews

Grade Two-Mrs Martin

Grade Three-Mr Daniels

Grade Four-Mr Georgeson

Grade Five- Mr Peters

Grade Six-Mrs Samson

Charms-Professor Glitter

Defence Against the Dark Arts-Professor Loopy

Transfiguration-Professor McJill

Potions-Professor Snakey

Herbology-Professor Leaf

Kangaroo & Emu Riding Lessons-Professor Pooch

Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Boogson

Astronomy-Professor XXX

Divination-Professor Dreamly

Arithmancy-Professor Spinson

Muggle Studies-Professor Burger

Advanced History of Magic-Professor Trashcan

Apparition-Professor Twisties

**Slimeypop**

The house of Slimeypop, is best known for their slippery behaviours. They enjoy slipping out of tricky situations and are often late for class, an getting in to trouble because of this. The Founder, Slimeypop McSnailson, was best known for his attraction of snails, and was always looking for lazy, students, who really couldn't be bothered doing much.

Well that's how the rumour goes, the truth is, the other founders could not find a place for lazy, stupid students in their house, so Slimeypop, who was always late got landed with them. Unfortunately, children Sorted into this house are often more likely to drop out, for the simple fact that they do not believe they are good enough. When really they are.

The House animal is the snail, a slippery, lazy creature, and the Head of House is Professor Dreamly, who is one of very few students, from the house of Slimeypop, who actually finished off their education with Cangaroedun. Unfortunately for her though, she was only really ever good at Divination.

There is rumoured that there is a lost, ring of Slimeypop McSnailson, which survives to this day. The statue of the famed founder, is found in the common room, which will only be revealed to you when you are Sorted into this house. This statue displays an image of the real ring, on McSnailson's third finger on the right hand.

The common room, is found deep underground, but will not appear on the map of the grounds, as all common rooms are to be kept secret as a rule.

Slimeypops are the most likely to make friends in other houses, for the simple fact that the other houses do not see them as a threat, in any sense. Slimeypops therefore can be very social, rather than academic, though there are a few Slimeypops who have proved to be extremely intelligent.

If you are Sorted into Slimeypop, we would wish that you do not feel disheartened, as this house can also help you to do great things, but only if you let it.

**Rainbowpaw**

The most intelligent house, Rainbowpaws are very confident, and often self-centred. Some of the older students, have been known to think themselves better than others, but in the end, Rainbowpaws are most likely to succeed.

Not very liked, Rainbowpaws fight among themselves, and others, and do not have many friends. This causes a lonely life, but most Rainbowpaws are happy to do their own thing and ignore everybody else.

The founder of this legendary house, Rainbowpaw Mornington, is best known for her ability to know answers to everything, even if the circumstance was made up on the spot, randomly, by somebody trying to make her look bad. She was known to be extremely beautiful, but focused more on intelligence than everything else in the world.

Rainbowpaw Mornington, left one item, a pair of earrings, that are said to be imbedded with such magic, that anybody who wears it, will be possessed by Rainbowpaw, and slowly, their appearance will become the same as her, and Rainbowpaw will walk the world again.

As Rainbowpaw is known as the most terrifying, and evil of the four Founders, we are convinced that these earrings should be hidden, and so nobody will ever be able to destroy (or almost destroy, as she did) the world.

The animal for Rainbowpaw, is a multi-coloured unicorn. The Head of House, is Professor McJill, who is a prime example of the stuckup, cocky narures of Rainbowpaws.

The statue of Rainbowpaw, which is found in the common room, is known to talk to students, offering wisdom and advice, as well help with homework. The best students, and the ones who get the highest scores, have all been a favourite of this statue, and there has been much discussion, whether the statue should be removed, as to create a fairer environment. Unfortunately, the statue, is stuck there, and cannot be removed.

The common room for Rainbowpaw, is in one of the biggest buildings, but the entrance way is blocked and hidden from those that are not Rainbowpaw. We ask that no members of other houses go looking for this building, as the spells and enchantments surrounding it, are deadly, unless you know how to get through them. (We don't particularly want to call your parents and tell them you were killed.

**Hippowindow**

Hippowindow, is perhaps the most liked group of students at Cangaroedun. They are humble, but confident enough with themselves to do well at their schooling. Friendly and bright, they work hard, and do their best at everything.

Hippowindows are more often than not, much better at schooling than all other house than Rainbowpaw, but are infinitely more popular, and this house, are often the starters of house unity. Here at Cangaroedun, perhaps the best part, is that all Houses, are friendly and kind to one another, and we feel that this is due to Hippowindows.

The house Founder, Hippowindow McSchmitzeynuggetburg, is best known for her generous and beautiful nature. She was very kind hearted and bright, and was generally a well-liked figure in magical and Muggle worlds.

She has left behind, a lost, portrait, which when looked upon, will make the person breathtakingly ugly, but also curse them with a horrible personality. This is rumoured to be her bad, ugly nature, which she managed to hide, at curse out of herself.

The animal for Hippowindow, is obviously, a hippopotamus, and the Head of House, Professor Burger, is the most liked teacher at Cangaroedun.

The statue in the Hippowindow common room, hidden in some deserted corridor, possibly near the Charms room, shows the most beautiful woman anybody has ever seen, and that, if given the chance, you could find little presents at the base of it.

Only the most honest people have ever been Sorted into Hippowindow, and these people are always the ones to take the falls from their fellow students. They own up to their consequences, and at times will make sure that nobody else will get hurt.

They are somewhat gullible, but are always well loved and will find themselves some of the most prominent people in our society.

**Bunyipian**

Most people believe that Bunyips are mythical creatures, that will never be seen by a mortal person. The people in Bunyipian house, say otherwise. These people have bright imaginations, and often are coming up with silly stories, to explain the most random things.

Possibly the strangest thing about Bunyipians are, that they do not actually lie. They actually believe what they are saying, and therefore, they are often the people to discover new things. These students, are the most unorganised, often not handing their work in on time, but are very bright.

They focus their attention of things that they should not be attentive to, and often daydream, or sketch in class, which causes much frustration to the teachers.

The founder of Bunyipian house, Bunyipian Imaginaritri, was known for his general daydreaming, and was often going missing, which reportedly drove his co-workers mad. The amount of meetings he missed, because he had daydreamed his life away, has been recorded, and it is a wonder, that there is even a house named after him.

He left behind, reportedly, a giant, multi-coloured- self sustaining, never dying, Bunyip. This does not seem to be true, as it is believed that he made this up, in one of his daydreams, and managed to believe that it was true. Whatever the story behind this, no Bunyip has ever be found, let alone, a giant, multi-coloured one.

The animal for this House, is understandably, a Bunyip. And the Head of House, Professor Loony, seems to always turn into another person every year. Some people believe that it is his, imagination running wild, others believe that he may have multiple personality disorder. Unfortunately, we will never know, as he is a private, quiet person, in contrast to most of his house.

As well as being imaginative, Bunyipians, are quite loud, and crazy. They are not very well liked, as they do not seem to be able to stay on topic in a conversation, and can also get quite obsessive, with their daydreams, and hobbies.

If you are placed into Bunyipan, be prepared to live a lonely, not very liked life, but still be quite content with yourself, and with others. However, unlike Rainbowpaws, Bunyipians do not fight between each other.

This is supposedly due to their belief in nearly everything anybody tells them. Anything and everything is possible for Bunyipians.

**Rules**

Do not go into anybody else's common rooms

No boys and girls in the other sex's dormitories

No singing in the corridor

No disruptive behaviour in common rooms and classrooms

Common Rooms are to be kept clean AT ALL TIMES

Obey your Prefects and Head Boys and Girls, and the House Captains

Must plank, and owl at least once a day. For those of you who do not know what planking is, it is when you lie flat, and still across a surface, with your arms by your sides. Owling, is when you squat in a spot, and hoot at passing people.

Do not let pets chase each other around the school

Do not die in the Cafeteria

Men are not allowed to dress as women, unless it is for an Arts performance

Do not make ugly faces at younger students

Do not carry an icecream cone around in your back pocket

Do not pick your nose in the Transfiguration corridor (everywhere else is found)

The following is feedback from former students, teachers and parents of Cangaroedun.

'_Cangaroedun was the best experience I've ever had in my life. I met new friends, had more fun than I ever have, and I had a lot of support. I chose to stay for University as well, and I managed to meet even more people, from all over the world, and now I have friends in all corners of the Earth. I really recommend this school to everyone.' _Former Head Girl Jessica Jess Jesi

'_I wish every day that I could back to teach these wonderful students, they are all little delights. The amount of times that I got pranked, was the reason that I would never go back, but other than that, it really is a good school. The kids are little delights, if they are actually normal. Unfortunately not all of them are normal at all, but you know, it helps if they are. As a former student, and teacher, I have the best knowledge of both sides of the school…. I think….' _Former Student, and Former Ghoul Studies Teacher, Professor Jimmy Ghostyburg

'_I used to go to Cangaroedun, when it was only a secondary school, and primary school. I loved it there, beautiful environment, and the stupid 3 am wake up calls by my dorm mates. I had more fun there, and now my daughter goes there as well. She is loving it there, finds it amazing, but sometimes I think she is being a small, tiny bit corrupted. Ah well, I guess. It's a great school, GO THERE!' _Former Student and Parent Jane Dowell


End file.
